Things Happen
by shadowYoukai17
Summary: When a silver-haired bounty hunter finds her way back into Vash's life, he seems to get into more trouble than normal. What's up with this kid? Bounty hunter, thieves, everyone ha some reason to follow Vash these days. What's a gunman to do?
1. Age Doesn't Bring Maturity

I've been wanting to do a sequel to Shadow Gunner, so, I did. I'm hoping to fix this baby up a bit more than I did SG, including giving it a good title. Don't worry about reading the first one though, it wasn't really anything, and this story will pretty much explain things for ya! – shadow  
  
**I own none of the Trigun characters, even though I wish on a star every night that I could own Vash. It really is a shame you can't see stars in the city...  
**  
:::::part 1:::::  
  
"Excuse me, ma-am. Can I have a moment of your time?" said a young woman. An old looking lady peered back towards the voice. "What is it sweetheart?" she asked calmly. The girl was leaning on a fence of the where the old woman and her husband were eating lunch, smiling sweetly. "Y'see, I'm looking for this man right here." she said, un-crumpling a picture with a young man on it and jabbing at his face harshly. "I've tracked him down to this city here, and I've been wondering if you've seen him around. Have you?" The old lady grimaced a bit and the girl couldn't tell whether she was trying to force down her food or she the picture. "Lemme get a look at that there picture, girlie." her husband said. "I got better eyes than that one there." She guessed he was referring to his wife. She handed the old man the picture, and not much longer did he have his answer. "Tall feller he is...a good amount o'er six feet wit some wild hair about 'im." he said. "I saw 'im about an hour ago, wraslin wit the young-uns o'er there." The girl followed the old man's long, knobby finger to the town square. "Best stay 'way from that one though." he continued. "Sheriff bout to run him outta town." The girl looked at the old man with a mix of dark interest and genuine concern. "Why is that, sir?" The old man took a deep breath, as if he were about to tell a deep, dark secret, then whispered "Girlie, the rumors say that he's Vash the Stampede, you know, the legendary outlaw that destroyed July and Augusta." The girl nodded. "That just means I'll have to find him soon." she said with a heavy sigh. "Thank you for your help, and sorry to have disturbed you. Enjoy your lunch!" The old couple looked at the retreating figure of the girl. "YOU BE CAREFUL!" they both shouted. She didn't pay them any mind. She knew what she was getting into. 'I know the next place to go to track him.' she thought deviously.  
  
Vash felt his stomach rumbling viciously. He hadn't eaten since last night, and it wasn't much. He had the taste for some donuts, and he was headed towards the little stand nearby for them. He grinned stupidly at the lady running the stand. "Gimme a bag of donuts, please." he said, slamming $$10 on the desk. "Let's make it two bags instead." The lady rolled her eyes and handed him the bags. "Thank you very much!" he grinned, and strolled off contentedly, scarfing down donuts while he walked. Then, out of nowhere, a silver-haired young woman appeared in front of him. Vash practically walked into the girl, who was smiling cheerfully at him. "Hello." she said bluntly. "Hi!" Vash said, copying the young woman's cheerfulness. The girl pulled out a crumpled piece of paper. "I've been looking for you for a long time, ya know. For the past three years, in fact." Vash nodded nervously, his cheerful smile now plastered on his face like a bad mask. "Uh...who are you?" he asked, a little freaked out. The girl shook her head. "Not telling." she said childishly. "I know you know who I am. There aren't many people on this planet my age with silver hair, huh. Just think about it for a minute, blondie." She could see him wracked in thought, so she gave him another hint. "I met you when I was 15...three years ago, in a bar in Trinity." Bells were starting to go off in Vash's head. He remembered meeting a girl in a bar three years ago with silver hair and the nerve to call him 'blondie' every chance she got. "Couldn't be..." he said, shaking his head. He inspected the girl head to toe, and she looked totally different from the irritable teen he remembered. Instead of short, shaggy hair a way too oversized t-shirt and some faded black slacks, this girl had on a well made black set and a light blue vest, and her hair was pulled up into a high, not to mention long, ponytail. The girl just smiled cheerfully. "I grew up a lot, huh Vash?" He pulled her into a hug. "Great to see you again, Jaime" he said.  
  
It was a bit later and Jaime and Vash were sitting at a table in the local bar. "How old are you know, hmm?" he asked, sipping on his beer. Jaime leaned back, smiling darkly as if she had a secret she was itching to tell. "Seventeen. Won't be eighteen 'til close to the end of the year." She gulped down the contents of her glass, slammed the glass down to the table and belched loudly. "Just as crude as ever..." Vash sweat dropped. "Hey, barkeep! Hit me with another cherry cola, wouldja!" she yelled. The bartender nodded. "I'm still mad at you, Vash." she said simply. Vash shifted uncomfortably. "Why?" "A." she began. "You ditched me. B. You never, ever contacted me. C. As much as I missed you, you didn't even know who I was when I finally found you!" Vash blushed slightly. "I knew who you were...I just wasn't sure at first, that's all!" "Uh-huh." She rolled her eyes. People were doing that to him a lot today, he realized. "Anyway," she continued, sipping on her refilled cherry cola. "I've got myself a job now- a-days, a REAL one this time, and I was out doing my work when the idea dawned on me to stop waiting around and see if I could find you, so I did." "Huh?" Vash scratched his head. "Wouldn't just getting up and leaving town get you fired?" "I'm my own boss." she said, flinging her arm onto the back of the chair. "I decided to put my gun skills to good use." Vash shifted again, ten times more uncomfortable than before. "Why do I have the feeling I know what you're gonna say..." he muttered. Jaime grinned broadly. She put her face right in his "That's right, blondie-kun; I'm a bounty hunter now. Officially." she patted him on the shoulder; Vash just whimpered. "I figured, hey, it was fun tailing you, but, I never would get the money, so why don't I 'bounty hunt' people I'd have the heart to turn in. You follow?" Vash nodded. "I wonder," he blurted out. "If donut holes actually fit inside the holes of a donut." Jaime looked at him, half amused, half confused. "Wha?" "You know those little, round donut bites?" he said, trying to make it simpler. Jaime nodded attentively. "Well, I wanna know if they could fit inside the actual hole of a donut." he finished, yanking a donut out of the bag and chomping out a section. Jaime sweat dropped. "Same as ever..." she sighed in defeat. "Lemme have one of those donuts, blondie!" Vash hugged the one remaining bag like a stingy child, unwilling to give up his stuff. "Please?" she pouted. Vash still clutched the bag protectively. "Fine! Be greedy!" she sulked. Vash just stuck out his tongue. "Yay! I win!" he cheered immaturely. Then, out of nowhere, Jaime dove over the table, tackling him to the ground. "Gimme the bag!" she growled. "No!" he yelped. "Lemme go!" He tried to squirm out from under her, but Jaime had him pinned. He started thrashing around like a fish out of water, but, she held on, she had him by a headlock. "Gimme!" she shrieked. She started pulling the bag from him, but Vash had a firm grip. "No!" he said back, letting the bag go at the right moment and sending the girl flying back into a table. "Owww....you JERK!" she roared, rubbing a lump on her head. "I'll get you for that!" Vash hurried up and dashed out the door, followed by the enraged Jaime. She caught up with him enough so that she could tackle him to the ground like a drunken football player. Vash started writhing on the ground, which soon turned into mechanical twitches, which turned into perfect stillness. "Now...GIVE ME A DONUT!" she yelled through tired breaths, her voice reverberating through the street. "Fine." Vash sulked. "You win." He pulled out the bag and started feeling in it. "Oops...looks like that was the last one! Hehehe!" Jaime's jaw dropped. "Don't 'hehehe' me, blondie!" she growled. She clunked Vash over the head. "Sleep a little longer, you miserable drunk!" 


	2. Bounty Hunter Jaime

I'd really like it that if you read this, or any of my stories, you review. Thanx in advance! – shadow  
  
:: part 2 ::  
  
Jaime leaned groggily against the wall of a generally unused building, half asleep half in deep thought. She sank down slowly towards the ground, picking up speed, until her butt landed with a loud "wumpf" heavily onto it. She looked whimsically into the sky, eyes half closed with sleep.  
  
'I wish I could fly!' she thought sleepily. 'If I could I'd take all the people to a cloud far away from this planet. Then we'd float in heaven and eat corn dogs and drink margaritas and the houses would be made out of cheese!'  
  
She heard the clopping of heavy boots nearby. 'And Vash'd be up there too. Drinking booze until he's so drunk he can't even stand up.' She chuckled lightly. She mused on the fact of Vash with little angel wings with a hangover, drooping off a tiny cloud and another round of chuckles came  
  
'There'd be no more fighting and death anymore. Everything'd be peaceful!' she cheered inwardly. "A HEAVENLY UTOPIA!" Jaime covered her mouth; she was getting strange looks from the townspeople, not to mention the owner of the boots. They stopped right in front of her. Jaime looked up and saw the familiar, smiling face of her spiky-haired friend. "Aloha blondie!" she said loudly. Vash just looked at her with a bit of amusement in his eye. "Staring at the sky, screaming things about a heavenly utopia and stuff like that..." he sighed, trying, and failing, to have a serious, scolding tone. "What? Are you drunk? You know you're too young to drink." The girl looked at the blonde with equal amusement. "No such thing as to young to drink now-a-days." she said perfectly calmly. "But, no, I didn't drink and I'm not planning to for a long time. I just haven't slept in a while." Vash shook his head, even though he knew he hadn't had good sleep in a while either. "Look, I'm leaving the town in an hour." Vash stated to Jaime matter-of-factly. She smiled mysteriously. "What's up with the seriousness, Vash." she chuckled. He just shrugged and started to walk off, most like towards the hotel, Jaime assumed. "I'm coming with you, you know!" she yelled out to the retreating gunman. He threw his hands up in surrender, in the air making some kind of gesture like "whatever" or something along those lines, then disappeared inside the hotel.  
  
Jaime left her spot not long after Vash wandered off. She stared at the sky whimsically, not even noticing the three screaming kids around her.  
  
"Gimme my ball!" one shouted.  
  
The one the first kid was screaming at laughed. A boy tried to knock over the one who had the ball, but the other kid just laughed again and got out of the way, sending the boy flying into the dusty ground. "If you want it," the kid scoffed. "Go and get it!" With that he threw the ball high into the air, and, once it got low enough, sent it into a powerful kick. That was the last thing Jaime remembered, anyway.  
  
"Hey!" a voice said. "Hey!" Jaime's eyes opened slightly. Two little kids were standing over her, a boy and a girl. The girl was holding a ball about as big as she was. She her hair braided into one big braid and had on a green t-shirt and gray shorts. The other one was a boy; he looked a little bit older, possibly a year or two, than his playmate. He had on pretty much the same thing as the girl, only with reversed colors. His messy, light brown hair was pushed back by a ratty green bandana. He was standing over Jaime like he was a doctor who had just finished surgery. "Are you okay?" the boy asked. Jaime's eyes flashed open, blaring with blind fury. She grabbed both of the kids up by their shirts. "Which one of you brats hit me in the head!" she growled.  
  
"It wasn't us!" the girl squealed.  
  
"It wasn't! Really!" the boy said with hands up for defense.  
  
Jaime looked at the kids. She could tell they were telling the truth. "Who was it then." she grunted. "Him!" the little girl said, pointing feverishly at a boy who looked around thirteen. Jaime looked at the boy. "Mitch!" he shouted. "He stole my friend's ball and then kicked it! He's the one who hit you! I swear!" Jaime hopped up to her feet, teetering back and forth on her feet and smiling devilishly. "Are you okay?" the girl asked. Jaime just nodded. "You two," she said, motioning for the two kids to come over. "Come with me. We're gonna have a little fun with little Mitch now."  
  
Jaime walked over to the boy named Mitch, the two kids following close behind. "Can I help you?" the older boy growled. Jaime smiled mischievously and shoved her face into his. "Why, yes, in fact, you can." she said sweetly. She put her forehead on his and the little boy turned bright red. "Is your name Mitch, by any chance?" she asked. The boy nodded, still red in the face. "Good." she said, the sweet smile instantaneously turning into an enraged look. "It's not nice to bully little ones, Mitch." The younger boy looked Jaime right in the eyes and flinched. "Why the hell do you care!" he snapped, eyes fixated upon the metallic black colored gun glinting from her holster.  
  
"You wouldn't like it if an older kid bullied you, right Mitch?" she cooed hauntingly.  
  
Mitch was just a bit freaked out by the girl's sudden interest. He shoved her away violently. "Make me stop!" he yelled. Jaime stood up to her full height and cracked her neck and knuckles, as if readying for a fight. Mitch backed up nervously, but got in a fighting stance. "I'm not afraid of you!" he yelled. "You're just a girl!"  
  
"Well then, if you're so unafraid, try to hit me."  
  
"FINE I WILL!" the boy shouted. Mitch jabbed at Jaime but she almost too easily caught his punch. He jabbed again, but the same result occurred. Jaime then ran towards him, twisting his arms behind his back when she did so.  
  
"Don't try to get out, or you might break your arms!" she sing-songed.  
  
"Shut up!" he screamed, tears of pain rolling out of his eyes. Jaime heard the cheers of the young children going off behind her. "I'm gonna let you go now." she said calmly. "But, I want you to leave all the little ones here alone. You're too big to be picking with 7 and 8-year-olds. If you don't..." she looked at the trembling boy menacingly and whispered the end of her sentence. "...I'll come back and humiliate you ten times worse than I just did. Kapeesh?" Mitch nodded nervously. She let go of the boy and began to walk off. The boy, Mitch, picked up a stick, readying to throw it, when he saw the same, metallic black gun, aiming at his head.  
  
"Do you really want to risk it?" she shouted back, never once looking over her shoulder.  
  
Mitch just stood there, half out of fear, half completely dumfounded, and he dropped the stick and looked at the girl, mouth agape. "How..." he muttered under his breath. "How'd she know?"  
  
"That was amazing!" the little girl shouted, after they got back to Jaime's resting place. "How'd you DO that!?!" Jaime just shrugged. "Had to learn." she said. "You can learn amazing things when you have to." Both of the kids were sitting at both sides of Jaime, grinning up at her with smiles that looked like a hockey player that needed braces. The boy started all of a sudden. "I'm so sorry!" he yelped. "We never introduced ourselves! This is Joyce and my name is Conrad!" Conrad stuck out his hand to Jaime. "Thank you so much!" Jaime smiled and shook the boy's hand. "It was no problem..." she said, rubbing the lump in the back of her head with her free hand. "I'm Jaime." Conrad peered up at the older girl with slight curiosity.  
  
"Weren't you the girl that Vash hugged earlier?" Jaime nodded.  
  
"Yep, that was me."  
  
"Well..." Conrad said. "Are you his girlfriend?"  
  
Jaime's eyes nearly popped out of their sockets when she heard his question. "A-am I his WHAT!?!" "Girlfriend!" Joyce piped up. "Are you?" Jaime face flushed. "N-no! Of course not! We're just friends that haven't seen each other in a while. Besides, he's a lot older than me! Crap! That reminds me!" She hopped up from her seat very suddenly, causing the two children to jump up in fright. "I have to go!" Joyce grabbed onto her leg. "Why?" she asked. Jaime looked at the girl. "I'll be left if I don't leave now." she stated simply. "Are you leaving with Vash?" Conrad asked. Jaime nodded. "The grown-ups don't like him. They said he had to leave today, and Ms. Jaime has to go with him." Conrad said to the girl. Joyce nodded in understanding. "Will you come back?" she asked. "Eventually." Jaime said. "I'll be back, and when I come back, if that bully is giving either of you a hard time, just let me know as soon as you see me, okay." Both kids nodded enthusiastically.  
  
Later that afternoon Jaime was in the truck with Vash, thumbing through wanted posters she had collected as well as sheets of paper. "You ARE going to help me get some of these guys, RIGHT Vash?" she said, glaring at the man driving. Vash just sighed. "You don't want a delicate young woman like me to get HURT, do you?" Vash laughed out loud. "You're about as delicate as a starved, man-eating tiger!" he snickered. "YEEEEOW!!!!" Jaime had stomped on his free foot. "Do I have a choice?" he whimpered. This time it was Jaime's turn to laugh. "Nope." she said loudly. "No you certainly do not!" Vash groaned loudly. "WHY DOES THIS STUFF ALWAYS HAPPEN TO ME!?!"  
  
Sorry, this was just a filler chapter. More good stuff later, I promise! - shadow 


End file.
